Kids are changing people
by RedHatMeg
Summary: “But there is no way that cheerful idiot Spain could harm anybody. He’s too friendly and too soft for everybody to hurt even a fly...", “Well,” Gilbert turned his head from companion to the hooch. “you know what they say: Kids are changing people.”


**There is definitely not enough fics with fatherly Spain in this fandom. Anyway - this oneshot was originally a part of - in the end not realized - series _Romano and Gilbert beer conversations, _where they both sitting in the bar and talking about random thinks. And since Spain was a part of Badass Trio, I thought about situation, when Prussia tells South Italy about other side of his caretaker.**

**Leave a comment, pleeeeaaase!**

**Kids are changing people**

"Badass Trio?" South Italy rose his eyebrows.

It was one of those beer nights with Gilbert. Maybe he was potato bastard's elder brother, but still Romano liked to hanging around with him from time to time, since they both had a lot reasons to whine about their younger brothers. But this time, during another one of their beer conversations, Prussia suddenly became nostalgic about old times and South Italy was too curious about it to not ask about it (it was hard for him to admit it, but Gilbert's stories could be really interesting).

"Yeah, kid." Prussia said pouring another portion of beer into his hooch. "Me, Francis and Antonio. The three awesome nations that many times kicked Austria's butt. I'm sure, Spain told you about us."

"Well, I remember the War of Austrian Succession…" Romano started, rolling his eyes on his glass, but then his gaze became determinate and he added with his usual angry tone: "But there is no way that cheerful idiot Spain could harm anybody. He's too friendly and too soft for everybody to hurt even a fly. He also couldn't be that stupid to ally with this pervert France. Or maybe…"

"Well," Gilbert turned his head from companion to the hooch. "you know what they say: Kids are changing people."

"Dumbass, I was an adolescent during this war!" Romano said with annoyance.

"Did I've said, you wasn't?" Gilbert asked. "Look, what I want to say, is that you know different face of Antonio Fernandez Corriedo, then I. For you he's just…"

"Dense, abnormally cheerful idiot?"

"I meant: 'loving caretaker', but you're also right." Prussia grinned, but then he became serious. "On the other hand, I know him as a conquistador, a warrior, who is kickass when it comes to fight. It's natural, when you have a kids to take care of. I also wasn't acting like a soldier near West, when he was younger. And Francis probably also was rather loving, soft parent for Matthew. Yes, kids definitely are changing people. Suddenly rough, all-mighty, perverted guys are melting because of little, pink creatures with stuffed noses and big eyes."

Romano was sitting in silence for a moment. He thought about whole this time spent with Antonio – about all Spaniard's cheerful smiles, all hugs, all kisses on Romano's wounded knees, all Spanish lullabies sung, when little boy couldn't sleep. How could this man be also the warrior, Prussia was talking about? Of course, South Italy knew about Spain's conquers in New Lands, but again – it was Antonio, Spain – happy-go-lucky Spain, who seemed to be always too friendly, full of love for whore world, with wide, laughing green eyes. How could somebody like him – someone that nice – be also fighter that kill and conquer?

Then Romano remembered, how Antonio saved him from Sadiq. Spain declared war with Turkey to defend him – South Italy. Romano remembered, how he felt, when he heard Antonio's boss yelling at him about the costs of the war. That was the first time, when South Italy realized, how much this idiot was caring for him. It was nice to know that there was on this wide, cruel world a person, who was ready to fight with frightening, strong empires and suffer because of poverty just to make him save. A person that loved him the way he was. Even if phrase: "Oh, you look like a tomato!" was pretty annoying, Romano knew he didn't want to change this thing that was between him and Antonio.

"Gilbert!" Sudden, cheerful call came from familiar mouth and soon Spain approached Prussia and sat beside him. "Long time no see! Funny, because I was coming back from Francis, when I saw you through the window and I just had to come in and drink few beer with you!"

"Yeah, interesting twist of coincidence." Prussia agreed with his usual smirk. "Because I was just now recalling good, old times. Do you remember the Badass Trio?"

"Do I remember? Do _I_ remember? Come on! How could I don't remember times, when we were kicking asses all over the world?"

Now they drowned in nostalgia. They were, on and on, recalling their war memories. Romano had never seen Antonio so much excited over something. Right now Spain was like retired soldiers, who was remembering his dynamic youth, or like a knight, who was proudly talking about his wined battles. He was gesticulating, wriggling on his chair, screaming and laughing.

And when Spain was going to order something, he finally saw the person, who was sitting on the other side of his former companion. Antonio's cheerful mood suddenly faded away and there was only an awkward silence between the three of nations. It was the first time, when Antonio was seeing Romano with alcohol… and Gilbert. This weird look in those green eyes made Romano think that his father figure was now comparing with each other the image of smaller South Italy and the image he had right before him.

"H-hi, Romano." He finally said, grinning nervously. "Why are you doing here?"

"He's with me." Gilbert explained. "We are going to the bar from time to time, because our little brothers are sometimes pain in the ass."

"Is something wrong with it, tomato bastard?" Romano asked.

"No, of course not!" Spaniard said with confused laugh. "You're an adult, independent nation after all…"

But South Italy knew from Spain's sudden nervous attitude that he didn't felt comfortable with drinking alcohol and talking about battles, when his step baby brother was watching and listening him. From retired soldier, who was proudly talking about his victories, he became once again caring Antonio, who was watching what he was doing in front of his little boy. Now Romano could understand Gilbert's word even better. For Spain, South Italy was still his beloved baby. And that's why he was acting like this.

In the end Prussia was right – kids really are changing people.


End file.
